Baby I need you!
by HelenaColferCriss
Summary: Kurt is home alone when something bad happens to him. Where are his family, and will Blaine come and rescue him? Contains Klaine love! It would be awesome with reviews from you, so that I know how I can make the story better!


"Today is one of those days when I just want to cuddle with Him" Kurt thought while seeing through his bedroom-window how the drizzle kept changing more to a shower of rain. Kurt sat in his wine-red velvet chair, a gift from his mother before she passed away. All he could think of was how much he wanted to lay in Blaine's safe arms, to hear him whisper things like "I love you" or "You move me Kurt". But since Blaine had explained that he would be spending some quality-time with his big brother Cooper the whole day, Kurt felt kind of low and in a bad mood, although he didn't exactly know why... It wasn't such a big deal that he had to be alone on a friday night, despite that he felt unusually sad and down. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Burt had decided to take Finn out to watch some big spectacular hockey game, and didn't buy a ticket for Kurt. "Nah, it's not your kind of thing, right?" And Kurt had just nodded, with his fakesmile on. Because even if it was years ago, he still felt a little hurt thinking about how his father seemed to ignore his own kid just to hang out with his stephson. He could still notice how much Burt and Finn enjoyed eachothers company. And that's fine, but when you are starting to ignore your own son it goes to far. "Stop overreact!" Kurt said to himself and laughed a little over how stupid he was. He thought about that Blaine would be home tomorrow, they could cuddle all day long then. "Cheer up!" He said loudly, even though he was the only one to hear it. The mirror, which he bought at Ikea during a trip there with his father, showed Kurt his own, tired-looking reflection with messy hair and sleepy eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see on the clock what time it was. 8.49 pm. "Shit, dinner!" he sighed, making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

He went through their cozy livingroom and came to the kitchen, trying to figure out what he should eat. He opened the fridge and found a newly opened box of eggs. "I can make some omelet" he thought and reached out for the eggs. He took a frying-pan from a shelf and put it on the stove. The bottle of cooking oil was nearly full, so Kurt poured a little extra of it in the pan. He put on the heat and waited for the oil to be hot enough. Kurt heard his ringtone "teenage dream" stream from his cellphone. On the display Blaine's name was showing. He grabbed it fast and pressed the green button. "Hello this is Kurt Hummel you're talking to" he teased and couldn't hold his giggle in. "Hello love, I miss you and love you!" Blaine's soft voice gave Kurt goosebumbs. "I just wanted to say that I'm coming home from the cinema in 30 minutes, do you want company maybe?" Kurt smiled and felt relieved. "It would be an honor, handsome!" He heard Blaine chuckle in his ear. "See you soon Kurt, I love you!" "Love you too" Kurt whispered happily and pressed the red button on his phone. He looked over to the frying-pan just to see the cooking oil boil like crazy. "Son of a bi..." he yelled and jumped over to the stove. But he shouldn't have done that, because his sudden move caused the pan to flip over so that all the superwarm liquid flew up to Kurt's face. "AAAAAAAAH!" he screamed and felt how his porcelain skin burned. "HELP ME!" The pain began to feel worse, and he couldn't see anything with his left eye. "I need to call someone!" he thought as the tears streamed down his face, causing it to burn even more. He was now laying on the cold hard floor, shaking like a maniac. "God this pain!" he cried and held a hand to his left, damaged eye. He tried his best to get his phone from the table, and at last he was able to lock it up and see that it was only 10 minutes until Blaine would arrive. Finn and Burt would stay out all night, according to what they told Kurt, and they probably had their cellphones of, so none of them would be able to answer. Carole sure was a nurse, but she was on a vacation somewhere in South America along with her sisters. The only hope he had was Blaine, since all of his friends where either on dates or on a sunny vacation in Europe. With his fingers shaking badly, he tried to press his boyfriend's number, but he was too shocked after the oil accident. Slowly he felt darkness surround him, and he fell into unconciousness.

After the movie night with Cooper, Blaine had hugged him goodbye with the promise to see eachother soon again. But all he wanted to do right after that was to rush home to Kurt and hugging and kissing him. He was only 10 minutes away from Kurt's crib, when he tried to call him. No answer. "That's weird" Blaine thought and felt a weird feeling in his stomach. Kurt had probably been waiting for him a long time, why wouldn't he answer? Blaine made his car go faster until he finally arrived to Kurt's fabulous house. His Navigator stood there at it's usual place, but Blaine was still worried. He hurried his steps and felt on the doorknob. The door slided wide open, which he hadn't expected. Kurt who always was so careful when he was home alone. "Hello?" Blaine said unsure. He went to the living room/kitchen part, his eyes got wide open and his mouth dropped. There, on the floor, he saw Kurt lay down with his eyes shut. His body was shaking a little bit, and even from pretty far away Blaine could see his red, burned face. "Oh honey!" he whispered and fell down beside Kurt. He carefully lifted Kurt's head into his lap. "How did this happen? Blaine asked himself. He looked around the room just to see how clouds of steam came from the stove. "No!" He screamed and flew up to put off the heat. The steam was from a frying-pan, he noticed. After a look at the liquid Blaine just knew that it was cooking oil, and that Kurt had gotten it in his face. "Kurt, baby wake up!" Blaine begged, while he put a red blanket around his passed out boyfriend. He thought about if he should carry Kurt to the couch, it would be more comfortable for him. With one arm on Kurt's back and the other under his knees Blaine slowly laid the older boy in the couch, after he sat down to be able to have Kurt's head in his knee. Luckily Blaine saw a bottle of water at the table in front of them, so he took his tie (no bow tie for a change) and soaked it in water, then carefully pressed it to Kurt cheeks.

Suddenly a slight moan came from Kurt. "Kurt, I'm here, and I'm not gonna leave you!" Blaine said with a relieved voice. Kurt opened his eyes and started to cry. Blaine took his protective arms around Kurt, while he placed small kisses in his thick, brown hair. "Does it hurt, love?" Blaine asked worried. Kurt nodded and reached out after Blaine's hand. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they just sat there, in silence. At last Blaine opened his mouth. "You need to go and see a doctor about those burns!" he said, hugging his boyfriend. Kurt managed to open his damaged eye. "Is that even necessary? I mean, it doesn't hurt that much" Kurt murmured. Just in that second, he suddenly felt the aching pain in his left eye, and it only became worse. "AAARGH!" He yelled while even more tears gathered in his eyes. "Hush baby, I'm taking you to the nearest hospital, everything is gonna be okay!" Blaine said softly. He patted Kurt's hair with the hand he hadn't in Kurt's. "Is it okay if I help you to get up so we can go to my car?" Kurt was too much in pain and tired to complain. He just made a slightly nod. Blaine took a steady arm behind Kurt's back and helped him put his shoes on. Then he led Kurt out of the door and opened the passenger door of the car. "You can handle it?" Blaine asked before letting Kurt sit down. "Yeah, as long as you're driving carefully!" he said and Blaine could even see a small smile take form on his delicious lips. "Okay my dear, let's go!"


End file.
